Fernando Martinez
Jesús Fernando Martínez Álvarez''' (born October 10, 1988) is a Dominican professional baseball outfielder for the New York Yankees of Major League Baseball (MLB). Martínez signed with the New York Mets in 2005, and made his MLB debut in 2009. The Astros acquired Martínez after the 2011 season. He bats left-handed and throws right-handed.' Career New York Mets Martínez signed with the Mets in July 2005 as an international free agent, when he was 16 years old. Mets general manager Omar Minaya, known for his ability to attract Latin American talent to the Mets, lured Martínez with a signing bonus of $1.4 million.Mets Geek » Blog Archive » Fernando Martinez: Revealed! Minaya said of the signing "What we saw in Martinez was a 16-year-old kid with power, great ability and great character, above everything else.” Martínez had played center field in the minor leagues since the 2007 season with Double-A Binghamton. He was selected to both the 2007 and 2008 All-Star Futures Games. Martínez is considered by many to be a potential 5-tool player at the major league level. ''Baseball America named him as the Mets Number One Prospect for 2007http://www.baseballamerica.com/today/prospects/features/263075.html and 2008.http://www.baseballamerica.com/today/prospects/features/265152.html Martinez has seen his status as a blue chip prospect decline in the past two years, due in large part to his frequent stints on the disabled list. For example, Martinez was ranked as the Number 1 prospect in the Mets' organization by Scout.com in 2009 and 2010. In 2011, he was dropped to Number 4. Similarly, ESPN Scout Keith Law ranked Martinez as the Number 10 overall prospect in 2008, and then as the Number 16 overall prospect in 2009, but dropped him to Number 73 overall in 2010. Martinez' prospect status expired after 2010. After batting .291 with 8 home runs and leading the International League with 25 extra-base hits in 42 games with AAA Buffalo, Martínez was called up to the major leagues on May 26 as José Reyes and Ryan Church were placed on the disabled list.http://www.nj.com/mets/index.ssf/2009/05/jose_reyes_ryan_church_headed.html He went 0–3 with 2 strikeouts, a fielder's choice, a hit by pitch, and an RBI. He hit his first career home run against the Brewers on June 30 in a 6–3 loss. Houston Astros On January 11, 2012, Martinez was claimed off waivers by the Houston Astros.http://espn.go.com/blog/new-york/mets/post/_/id/37487/f-mart-to-the-houston-astros He was designated for assignment on May 6, 2013. New York Yankees On June 18, 2013, Martínez was traded from the Astros to the New York Yankees for minor league pitcher Charles Basford.http://espn.go.com/blog/new-york/yankees/post/_/id/57512/yankees-add-of-martinez-from-astros On August 5th, 2013, Martinez was suspended 50 games by the MLB for violating its drug policy and connection to Biogenesis. References External links *Scout.com – Fernando Martinez profile *MLB.com – Future Mets outfielders show promise: Prospect Martinez displays extraordinary power at young age Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Houston Astros players Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:Major League Baseball players from the Dominican Republic Category:Major League Baseball outfielders Category:New York Mets players Category:Hagerstown Suns players Category:Binghamton Mets players Category:Gulf Coast Mets players Category:St. Lucie Mets players Category:Buffalo Bisons (minor league) players Category:Oklahoma City RedHawks players Category:Scranton/Wilkes-Barre RailRiders players